


Close Your Eyes

by KaitlynSpeight



Series: Fallen Angel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Depressed Gabriel, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fallen Angels, Fluff and Angst, Human Gabriel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5733730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitlynSpeight/pseuds/KaitlynSpeight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of Fallen Angel by Three Days Grace</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Your Eyes

It wasn’t surprising for Sam to stay up until far too late in the library, researching. What was surprising was for someone else to be awake when he was getting ready to pack it in. So when he heard something while he was putting the last tome back where it belonged, it was only natural that he would startle a little, maybe even enough to go for his gun. It was also only natural he would go looking for the source of the noise, even living in a warded bunker, it was better safe than sorry.

 

The source of the noise had to be the most surprising part of the night, though. “Gabriel?” Sam asked as he entered the war room, finding the man standing on the landing, hand on the door knob. “Go away, Sammich,” he whispered, eyes never leaving the door. Sam, of course, ignored him and walked up the stairs, placing a hand on the shorter man’s shoulder. 

 

“Hey, what is it?” Gabriel sighed, “look how far the mighty have fallen,” he muttered cryptically before pulling the door open and stepping out into the night. Sam made a noise of protest and followed after him, grabbing his hand and falling into step with him a moment later. “Talk to me, Gabe, what’s wrong?” Gabriel squeezed Sam’s hand, leading them both into the woods surrounding the bunker, “it’s nothing, Sam, just walk with me…”

 

Sam stayed quiet for all of five minutes, puzzling through what he knew about Gabriel and what he had said. “Is this about being human?” He piped up finally, staring down at the shorter man, trusting him not to get them lost in the stretch of forest. 

 

Gabriel stopped mid-step and looked up at Sam, “Sam, what would you do if Dean… If he… What Lucifer did. He was my brother, we used to groom each other’s wings, we played pranks together, we were… We were friends. Family. Like you and Dean. And he killed me. Now, now? I’m back, and to add insult to injury, I’m weak. I know I left my family, but I loved them. I loved them, and they betrayed me, now I’m sure there’s a reward on my head, and my own brother…” 

 

He trailed off and Sam closed his eyes, pulling the smaller man into a tight hug, wishing he could take away the pain. “The pagans tried to kill me, my family wants me dead, I… Every time I find a home for myself, they… Am I that horrible?” His voice cracked as he bit back a sob, he couldn’t be that bad, he was a trickster, sarcastic, crass, but surely not bad enough to warrant murder, was he?

 

Sam shook his head, pressing a kiss to his hair, “Gabe, sweetheart, no. The pagans are big on murder, the angels are assholes, they’re wrong. I mean, you can be a royal pain in the ass, but… Cas and I? Dean, Jody? We all love you, and I mean, look at Dean and I, how many times have we been pitted against each other? We don’t turn on the people we love.” 

 

Gabriel clenched his fists, “Sam, Dean hates me, Jody? Barely knows me. Cas? I betrayed him.” Sam sighs, smoothing back Gabriel’s golden hair, “baby, Cas has forgiven you, Dean… I’ll admit he has a weird way of showing affection, but he loves you, you two are just too alike. And it doesn’t matter how well she knows you, you’re our family. We would all take a bullet for you, and I know we don’t make up for your real family, but we’re here until the end.”

 

Gabriel pulls away from Sam, angrily wiping at his eyes, “I’d take an angel blade - again - for you.” He finally mumbles and Sam chuckles, “here’s hoping that doesn’t happen, I’m kinda fond of having you around.” He’s rewarded with a small, hiccuping laugh and a tentative smile, “thank you, Samshine.” 

 

“You know, out of all your nicknames, I think I like that one the most.” He muttered, taking Gabe’s hand back in his and heading towards the bunker. “I’ll keep that in mind,” they fall into a much easier silence for the rest of the walk back, Gabriel finally managing to get his breathing under control by the time they reached the bunker door.

 

“Hey, Gabe?” Sam called as Gabriel started off to his own room, “yeah, Sam?” Sam hesitated for a moment, before closing the distance between them, taking both of Gabriel’s hands in his. “Just so we’re clear, you don’t have to put on a brave face for me, or Dean or Cas. It’s okay, you aren’t alone anymore.” Gabriel blinks a couple times, relieving the burning at the back of his eyes, “thank you,” he whispers, not trusting his voice.

 

Sam closes his eyes for a moment, steeling his nerves, before leaning down to press a chaste kiss to the shorter man’s lips, “if you need to talk… Promise you’ll come to me?” Gabriel gives a dazed nod, an abashed smile staining his lips, “promise.” 

 

Sam made it to his door before the smaller man called his attention again, “hey, Samshine?” Sam turned to face him, cocking his head to the side in question, “I love you too.” Sam chuckles, a smile stretching his lip, “goodnight, angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat on tumblr!  
> my asshole best friend who made me write this: yesmyqueen  
> me!: the-queen-unitato


End file.
